Lost chapters13-14
by Meeko1
Summary: John and Mystique are in New York, Rogue and Lyric can't sleep because of Scott and Jean and Jubilee has a secret. please r/r


**Chapter Thirteen**  
(Central Park, New York that night)  
SNAP!  
  
John turned to the sound with a fireball in his hand.  
  
"Put that out!" Mystique snapped grabbing his wrist and pulling it down.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Someone knows we're here," John got another fireball ready.   
  
"Only one person knows that," they heard a voice say from the tree. A dark figure jumped down. "And thats me."  
  
***  
(the school)  
"Rogue?" Lyric whispered. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah," both girls sat up hearing faint squeaking coming from the next room or from down the hall.  
  
"Is it Kurt and Kitty?"  
  
"No. Kurt doesn't have squeaky bed. Remy does but him and Jubilee aren't even talking,"  
  
"I know. She's been in here all day. She cried herself to sleep,"  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"She said Remy kissed another girl. Sarah I think,"  
  
"Ah know who you're talking about. Sarah will do that. She dated Bobby for a while the he saw her kissing John and he dumped her. Which worked out for me,"  
  
"Who's John?"  
  
"He was a student here,"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Him and Bobby were best friends until John started dating Sarah. He broke off the friendship. After John graduated he moved to Roswell," the squeaking started to get louder. "You know who it is don't you?"  
  
"Yes and I can't take it anymore!" Lyric got out of ther bed.   
  
"Where are you going?" Rogue followed her as Lyric headed for the door.   
  
"I don't care if Scott and Jean are engaged the squeaking is too much," both girls walked out heading for the TV room.  
  
"What do you want to watch?" Rogue asked as they sat on the couch.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to wait it out,"  
(Ten minutes later)  
"Rogue," Rogue was sleeping holding her head up with her hand. "Rogue." Lyric shook the part of her arm covered with a cloth night gown.  
  
"What?" she jumped awake.   
  
"Hear that?"  
  
"What? Ah don't hear anything,"  
  
"Exactly. It stopped,"   
  
"Good. Can we go to sleep now?"  
  
"You go ahead. I'm not tired anymore,"  
  
"Whatever," Rogue forced herself off the couch and drug herself to the room. Lyric leaned back on the couch. She then heard footsteps coming from the hall way. A figure walked in and sat on the couch next to her not noticing her.   
  
"That seats not taken if your wondering," the figure jumped up. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"No its okay. I didn't see you," by the sound of his voice she heard it was Scott. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep. Squeaky bed,"  
  
"Remy and Jubilee?"  
  
"No. You and Jean,"  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
"Jubilee and Remy aren't even talking. Its just common sense. 'Sides after the squeaking stops you magicly come out of a room down the hall where the nose was coming from," he looked at her funny. "I'm nineteen Scott. Not stupid."  
  
"Well sorry if I..we woke you,"  
  
"Its okay. I wasn't tired anyway,"  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Still thinking of Sierra. I mean I can't even call to seee if she's all right. She's deaf,"  
  
"You don't even know if her deafness is permentent. I mean it could only be a temporary thing,"  
  
"How did you get your power Scott?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When did you get it? Did you hurt anyone?"  
  
"It was at my high school prom. I got into a fight with my girl friend and I blasted a whole through the boys bathroom into the girls,"  
  
"Was anyone hurt?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"See? Thats what makes it lucky. I know this isn't a temporary thing,"  
  
"I didn't mean your power. You're most likly stuck with it the rest of your life. We just have to learn to deal with these things,"   
  
"Do you know what the worst part of it was?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"The last words she ever heard was 'whatever'. Can you believe that? 'Whatever'. I wish I could just tell her that I'm sorry for making her life a living hell 'cause I know that it is now," she felt a tear drop roll off her cheek. "Look at me. I'm like a baby." she wiped it away.  
  
"No you're not,"   
  
"What about you? Do you ever cry?"  
  
"Sometimes,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Lots of reasons,"  
  
"I've got all night,"  
  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
(next morning)  
"Hey Jubbs time to wake up," Kitty tossed a pillow on top of her.   
  
"I'm not getting up," she tossed it back.  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I don't want to see Remy thats why,"   
  
"Jubilee I know there's something more than that kiss holding you back," Kitty sat next to Jubilee's laying body. "You've been crying for two days." Jubilee rolled over.   
  
"I have good reason to,"  
  
"What reason?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it,"  
  
"Jubilation Lee. We've never kept secrets from each other. Why should you start now?"  
  
"You really want to know why I don't wanna see Remy? You're right its more than that kiss. I know Sarah's just a bitch and she does that to people. The real reason why I don't want to see him is because..." she took a deep breath. "I'm having a baby."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup. The slut is finally knocked up. Now you know,"  
  
"You're not a slut. I mean me and Kurt are at it just as much as you and Remy. This is great news why don't you want to tell him?"  
  
"Because. I know he'll just run away and leave me,"  
  
"He won't leave you. He loves you,"  
  
"Kitty do you even know what happens when a guy finds out his girlfriend is having a baby? He splits. He can't take the commetment,"  
  
"Remy's different. You know that too. You're just saying that because you see it on TV. You know for a fact Remy won't leave you,"  
  
"Then I'm scared. I'm nineteen Kitty. Remy's twenty. I'm sure he wants to see the world and do stuff before settling down with a kid,"  
  
"Just tell him. he'll understand,"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. I'm getting breakfast," Kitty started for the door.  
  
"Do me a favor? Don't tell anyone yet,"  
  
"I won't. That's your job," 


End file.
